memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Nanietta Bacco
|Name=Nanietta Bacco |Office=President of the United Federation of Planets |InOffice=October 2378–2385 |HomeMemberState=Cestus III |PrecededBy=Min Zife |SucceededBy=Ishan Anjar (Novels), Kellessar zh'Tarash (Novels) Aennik Okeg (Online) |Species=Human |Gender=Female |Born=2292 |Died=2385 (Destiny timeline) |Affiliation=United Federation of Planets |Spouse(s)=Roberto LaManna (divorced) |Children=Annabella Bacco |Parents= |Sibling(s)= |PreviousOffices=Governor of Cestus III Pike City District Representative |ChiefOfStaff=Esperanza Piñiero (Chief of Staff) Jas Abrik (Federation Security Advisor) }} Nanietta "Nan" Bacco was a female Human from the Federation Member State of Cestus III who was elected Federation President in October of 2378, serving through the sundering of the Romulan Star Empire, the Borg Invasion of 2381, and the inception of the Typhon Pact. Bacco was reelected President of the Federation in 2384. Cestus Bacco began her political career on Cestus as a representative for Pike City's Fifth District. In 2368, she was elected Governor of Cestus III, and served in that office for eleven years. During her term, she successfully dealt with a major population hike occurring as a result of an influx of refugees from former Federation worlds that had been ceded to the Cardassian Union in 2370. Five years later, the Cestus III government worked with the Federation Starfleet to repel an attempted Gorn invasion. Bacco was subsequently able to negotiate a historic peace treaty on behalf of the Federation with both the Gorn Hegemony and the Metrons; this achievement was particularly significant, as it was almost unheard-of for non-corporeal entities to agree to enter into legal treaties with corporeal nations. Presidency Special Election In late 2378, Federation President Min Zife of Bolarus unexpectedly resigned his office following the disastrous Federation invasion and occupation of Tezwa. Bacco had been convinced by her old friend and former Starfleet officer, Esperanza Piñiero, to attempt to run for office, but Zife's resignation forced the Federation Council to call for a special election a year early, cutting her campaign time to only one month. Bacco ran on a campaign of the preservation of the Federation/Klingon Alliance, attempted peacemaking, and a promise not to make rashness a standard decision-making practice, as had been common during the Zife Administration. Her opponent, Federation Special Emissary Arafel "Fel" Pagro of Ktar, ran on a campaign of increased militancy and a discontinuation of the Federation/Klingon Alliance. Bacco successfully convinced the electorate that such militancy would lead only to needless war, and won the election after a highly successful debate with Pagro on Luna. She assumed office in October of 2378. Her campaign team included: *Esperanza Piñiero - Campaign Manager *Fred MacDougan (speechwriter) *Ashanté Phiri (political advisor) *Helga Fontaine (deputy campaign advisor) *Bral (transportation manager) *M'Tesint (press liaison) ''Destiny'' timeline 2380 January Bacco's first year in office did not start off well. Only days after assuming office, Shinzon of Remus launched his coup against the Romulan Imperial Senate, murdering all but one senator and installing himself as Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire with the support of the Romulan Imperial Fleet. Shinzon initially made peace overtures and requested that the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] be sent to Romulus for negotiations. It later became clear, however, that Shinzon's true intent was the subjugation of the Romulans and the elimination of humanity, and the Enterprise only barely saved Earth from destruction at the hands of a thalaron weapon. Hoping to avoid the complete destabilization of the astropolitical scene, Bacco decided to send a convoy of Federation starships, led by the USS Titan, to Romulus in an attempt to help the subsequent factions vying for power come to an agreement. The Titan's commanding officer, William T. Riker, reached an agreement whereby all Remans became protectorates of the Klingon Empire, leading to a Klingon presence in Romulan space. The Bacco Administration suffered an early PR failure when the Palais de la Concorde's Travel Office was subsequently deceived by the Romulan Ambassador to the Federation into believing that a high-ranking member of the Romulan clergy was planning on visiting Earth. Despite the public outcry, Bacco refused to fire anyone at the Travel Office, noting that she would not punish honest mistakes. That month, President Bacco also delivered an impassioned speech to the Federation Council, demanding that they not renew a trade agreement with the world of Aligar, 90% of whose population was enslaved. While the Council acquiesced, many councilors resented what they perceived as Bacco's questioning of their patriotism and so stonewalled the president's sub-council nominations, nearly causing the government to grind to a halt before Bacco apologized. March March saw a foreign policy crisis when a 200-year-old Romulan ship, renamed the RFV Vkruk and crewed by Remans, arrived at Starfleet Outpost 22, a base along the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Remans requested asylum in the Federation, claiming that they had been persecuted by their fellow Remans. The Bacco Administration was unable to persuade the Klingon leadership to allow the Remans asylum into the Federation, and were unable to do so themselves without endangering the Khitomer Accords, given the Klingons' jurisdiction over the Reman populace. The issue became moot when the Vkruk then launched a suicide assault upon the base, ramming itself into Outpost 22 and killing three Starfleet officers. In better news, however, Bacco was able to negotiate an accord with Carreon granting Federation Member State Delta the right to use the Carreon water reclamation system in return for the Carreon's right to establish a scientific base on a neighboring world under Deltan jurisdiction. President Bacco, however, was able to convince the Klingon High Council to hand jurisdiction over the world of Klorgat IV to the Remans, who agreed to allow themselves to be removed from Romulan space en mass rather than retaining ownership of the continent of Ehrie'fvil as under Captain Riker's original deal. May May of 2380 saw a goodwill tour of several planets throughout the Federation, including Lembatta Prime, Ventax II, Kessik IV, Cestus III, and Andor. The highly successful tour helped offset the subsequently disastrous state dinner held in the Roth Dining Room with representatives of the Trinni/ek. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, the Trinni/ek neurological system was dependent upon a form of radiation emitted by their star; when they left their system, their behavior became irrational and hostile before they withdrew from the dinner. The evening of the dinner, former President Jaresh-Inyo of Grazer died in his sleep. President Bacco attended a state funeral held on Mars for the former president along with former President Amitra of Pandril; former President Thelianaresth th'Vorothishria was unable to attend, and the absence of former President Min Zife was also noted. Shortly thereafter, a rogue fleet of Romulan warbirds, led by Admiral Lhian Mendak of the IRW Rhliailu, blew up much of Klorgat IV's moon, creating a major diplomatic incident when it was originally believed that the Romulan Star Empire, now led by Praetor Tal'Aura, was responsible. May also saw President Bacco delivering the commencement address at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. June: Borg Supercube Crisis In June, Bacco was aboard Paris One, the presidential transport, returning to Earth from Kazar, when it was hit by an unexpected level-ten ion storm. The storm disabled Paris One's communications, navigation, and warp drive systems, leaving President Bacco completely out of touch with the rest of the Federation for three days while the immobile Paris One waited out the storm. In the course of those three days, the Borg supercube crisis unfolded after the Borg supercube assimilated Starfleet Admiral Kathryn Janeway into a new Borg Queen. The supercube invaded the Sol system, absorbing Pluto and its moons, destroying or absorbing numerous Starfleet and civilian vessels, and threatening Earth and the Federation with assimilation to its independent branch of the Borg Collective. In Bacco's absence, the Federation Council attempted to send a diplomatic team led by Federation Ambassador Lucius Fox to negotiate with the Janeway Queen; the team reported signs of success, including a possible application for Federation membership by the Borg, before its runabout was destroyed by the supercube. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise-E were eventually able to use the stored Doomsday Machine, initially captured in 2367, to destroy the supercube and save the Federation. When Paris One's systems were restored and Bacco returned to Earth, she was thoroughly displeased with how the Council had handled the crisis, characterizing it as being as effective as an attempt to negotiate with the ion storm would have been. The Supercube Crisis came to mark the beginning of a year's worth of distinctive headaches Bacco later attributed to the Borg. The assimilated Starfleet vessel Einstein, which had escaped the battle, was later ordered pursued and destroyed by the Enterprise before it could transmit the supercube's absorption technology back to the main branches of the Collective; the Enterprise spent much of the subsequent three months engaged in this mission. August August saw the renewal of humanitarian aide to the still-rebuilding Cardassian Union, led by Castellan Alon Ghemor, after its near-defeat in the Federation Council. That month, the Trinni/ek delegation returned to the Palais to attempt to repair their damaged relationship with the Federation, and the true cause of their anomalous behavior was determined, leading to reproach between the states. In further developments, Admiral Mendak and his rogue fleet committed suicide with their honor blades in the Vorni system to evade capture by Romulan officials. :Castellan Ghemor must have been assassinated some time after Federation aid to Cardassia was renewed in August 2380 but before the Borg Invasion in February 2381. October October saw the unexpected retirement of Starfleet Admiral William Ross, then serving as Federation Starfleet Liaison to the Office of the President. A high-profile legal case involving the disposition of a Soong-type android known as B-4 was resolved that month by the Federation Judiciary Council, with the deciding vote being cast by Councilor Eleana of Delta, a controversial appointee of Bacco's who had been nominated after her initial nominee, Councilor Artrin na Yel of Triex, had become embroiled in a scandal involving the unconstitutional imprisonment of a Federation citizen. B-4 was determined to be a sentient creature and plans to dismantle the android in order to study it were discontinued. Plans also went underway that month for a summit between the President Bacco, of the High Klingon Chancellor Martok, and Romulan Praetor Tal'Aura. October also saw the passing of a comprehensive transporter technology upgrade bill by the Federation Council. December In December, President Bacco ordered that the son of a member of the Tzelnira, the ruling elite of the Tzenkethi Coalition, be allowed into the Federation to receive specialized medical treatment for a rare disease at Starbase 1, though the child eventually died. Later in the month, the summit between the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan leaders got underway at Mount Dalwik on Grisella. At the conference, President Bacco convinced Chancellor Martok to discontinue the Klingon Empire's expansionist policies in return for the renewal and new creation of several trade agreements, including a more extensive technology-sharing program. Bacco also convinced Martok to provide support for a civilian science organization known in Federation Standard as the Matter of Everything and in Klingonese as HapHoch, an organization previously banned in the Klingon Empire. At the summit, Praetor Tal'Aura also revealed to her counterparts that Romulan Commander Donatra had assembled a fleet at Achernar Prime and was planning on declaring the existence of the Imperial Romulan State, with herself as Empress. Tal'Aura noted that the worlds Donatra was planning on annexing for the Imperial Romulan State included Xanitla, Ralatak, and Virinat, and that these were the Star Empire's prime farming worlds. While President Bacco refused Praetor Tal'Aura's request that the Federation provide military aid in recapturing Imperial State planets, she also made it clear to all parties involved that she would provide humanitarian aide to the Romulan Star Empire if necessary. The Bacco Administration eventually determined that it was necessary to recognize the existence of the Imperial Romulan State in order to maintain solidarity with the Klingon Empire, which had agreed to recognize Donatra's government almost immediately. In the closing days of 2380, President Bacco traveled to the world of Koa aboard the USS Venture to witness Koa's ceremony of entry into the United Federation of Planets as a Member State. 2381 Borg Invasion On stardate 58011, two Borg cubes launched simultaneous assaults on the independent worlds of Barolia and Acamar, completely destroying all life on those planets, destroying the USS Bhutto, and severely damaging the [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]]. The cubes arrived at those worlds undetected, and escaped to whereabouts unknown -- but not before leaving a chilling communique promising the extermination of the Federation. It was later determined that the destruction of the Borg transwarp hub network by the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] in 2377 had prompted the Borg Collective and its Queen to decide to exterminate the entire Federation and all of its allies, viewing the UFP as too great of a potential threat to be worth assimilation. Thus marked the start of the Borg Invasion of 2381. The first five weeks of the invasion were marked by repeated hit-and-run assaults by the Collective. Cubes would penetrate Federation defenses through unknown means, attack and destroy Federation installations and ships, exterminate all life on entire worlds, and then escape once again to parts unknown. How the Collective was arriving in the Alpha Quadrant, given their loss of transwarp capacity, remained unknown. In response to the invasion, President Bacco became closely involved with all aspects of Federation government and Starfleet operations. She made certain that the Federation Department of Travel undertook an immediate rescue operation for the devastated world of Korvat, and issued an executive order authorizing Starfleet to seize control of civilian-owned fuel supplies. She also personally appointed Annika Hansen, also known as Seven of Nine, as Deputy Federation Security Advisor on Borg matters. President Bacco also began plans early on to use diplomatic, economic, and military pressure to corral the Federation’s major and middle-sized neighboring powers to join the war. When the invasion reached a critical point where the Federation was no longer able to hold the line by itself, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise-E petitioned for an allied fleet of local star empires to aid in the defense. Although this was the first time since the Klingon Civil War Picard had done so, and though she facetiously complained that he hated her, Bacco called an her planned emergency summit of various foreign ambassadors to persuade their governments to join the Federation effort and Picard’s proposed fleet – forcing the ambassadors to meet in the Roth Dining Room of the Palais de la Concorde whether they liked it or not. Initially, the only powers to side with the Federation were the Klingon Empire, the Imperial Romulan State, and the Talarian Republic, with the Ferengi Alliance agreeing after being presented the choice of standing with the allied fleet or alone in defense. After the respective ambassadors were dismissed from the summit to make arrangements, Bacco began meeting with the others for further persuasion. After offering the Argaya, Lyshan, and Solarion systems to aid the Cardassian Union's needs for land and food, Ambassador Elim Garak agreed to speak to the new Castellan and ask her to reconsider. Gorn Ambassador Zogozin was convinced that standing with the Federation Alliance during the Dominion War was a great benefit to his people, and reconsidered his position. Bacco was also successful in convincing the Romulan Star Empire to send vessels. In a piece of deft political maneuvering, President Bacco recognized that the xenophobic and Federation-hating Ruling Conclave of the Tholian Assembly would likely attempt to seize the crisis to their advantage by hiring Breen mercenaries to attack Federation borders and annex UFP worlds during the expedition’s attempts to collapse the Borg subspace corridors in the Azure Nebula. To neutralize this threat, Bacco negotiated with Ambassador Derro to have the Ferengi Alliance purchase the aid of the Breen mercenaries to prevent the Tholian Assembly from using them to attack the Federation while vulnerable. Although she could not prove it, Tholian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets Tezrene suspected this duplicity to have occurred and vowed to not cooperate with the Federation any further. With the support of the other powers, Bacco was able to raise the allied fleet and have them present at the Azure Nebula while the USS Aventine and Enterprise explored the network of subspace tunnels emanating from the supernova remnant. However, an armada of over seven thousand Borg cubes emerged from a tunnel while the lead vessels were scouting the Carina Arm, completely obliterating the fleet – decimating the space-borne military forces of much of the Alpha Quadrant and killing thousands upon thousands of Starfleet, Klingons, Romulans, Ferengi, Cardassians, Talarians, Breen, and Tzenkethi officers and crew. The Borg armada subsequently broke up into hundreds of different fleets as part of a systematic attempt to exterminate all life in local space. Chief of Staff Piñiero, Defense Secretary Shostakova, and Deputy Security Advisor Hansen delivered word of the armada to President Bacco. After dismissing her advisers, Bacco sat alone in her office comparing herself to Atlas holding the sky and wondering how she could possibly protect her people from imminent extermination. The reports to the Palais de la Concorde grew worse with each passing hour, and Bacco found that she tired of reading them. However, Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar delivered news that they were able to reestablish contact with the Enterprise and Aventine; Bacco gave them absolute authority to do whatever they could to stop the Borg invasion. Piñiero later reported the loss of Deneva in tears, but Bacco focused on seeing the entire picture; fleets were a scant few hours from striking Qo'noS, five hours from critical core worlds, and eight hours from Earth. Bacco refused to move to the secure bunker at the Starfleet Command Headquarters and instead rounded up any of her remaining cabinet and staff for a final dinner in the Roth Dining Room. Even as the Borg continued to approach, Piñiero continued to insist that Bacco depart, having had a high-warp transport prepared that could have her halfway to Rhaandar by the time the Borg arrived. Bacco refused again, insisting that there was nowhere to retreat, and if the Federation fell, she didn't want to live to see it. Akaar soon delivered the news that the Borg had adapted to the transphasic torpedo, but was overjoyed when the Borg suddenly turned on each other. Although the advantage was short lived, it allowed them to strike quickly and safe several planetary systems. As the Borg drew nearer Earth, Bacco ensured that most of the Federation Council and a majority of her cabinet were evacuated off-planet to dozens of sites at the edges and beyond Federation space in case the continuity-of-government plan was necessary to carry out. Akaar and Piñiero arrived for their midnight briefing; Akaar reported the Romulan warbird IRW Verithrax sacrificed itself to save Ardana. As the ship was loyal to Donatra and the Imperial Romulan State, Bacco insisted they send an official expression of gratitude to the Empress. Akaar also delivered the surprising news that the Starfleet Corps of Engineers vessel USS da Vinci had caused the planet Troyius to disappear, saving it from destruction. Since there was no way to stop the incoming Borg fleet to the Sol system, Bacco had Akaar call off the Sector 001 assets to disperse to other assignments. Bacco asked Piñiero how Earth was dealing with the incoming attack fleet; instead of the expected rioting and panic, there were scattered candlelight vigils and impromptu concerts. Bacco was proud that the planet was deciding to go out with dignity, and refrained from making a final address. As the Borg fleet passed Jupiter, Bacco and her remaining cabinet and advisers sat in the Monet Room and monitored the situation. She pondered the painting Bridge over a Pool of Water Lilies and wondered why Min Zife had left it. Seven thought that he had found it a point of focus while attempting to concentrate, but Akaar knew that Zife had left it as a reminder of what they fought for - air, beauty, history, and everything that was thought of as the legacy of the Federation. The Borg ships split into two groups - one heading for Earth and one for Mars - but then suddenly stopped and reversed course. Lured to the Azure Nebula, the Borg were disbanded and merged into the Caeliar race; these actions caused Seven of Nine's Borg implants to disintegrate and the former Borg drone to collapse into a fetal position. Bacco raced to help her, and found the tear streaked face of an innocent who asked that she be called "Annika". With the invasion passed, Bacco prepared a speech and addressed what remained of the Federation and its allies from the Federation Council Chambers, reporting losses of sixty three billion lives, and the decimation but recommitting of Starfleet towards peaceful means, including the ''Luna''-class vessels assigned to long range exploration, even throwing in a homage to Winston Churchill. After being escorted back to her inner offices without further comment, she realized she faced an entirely new universe, and wondered what might arise Post-Invasion Crises After the defeat of the Borg and their subsequent introduction in to the Caeliar gestalt, plans for the rebuilding of the Federation began. Refugees from the sundered planets of the Federation began to head toward the planets that were not hit by the Borg during the invasion. Cestus III began receiving refugees but was soon to capacity and could not handle any more refugees. An Andorian vessel carrying refugees entered the Cestus system and explained to the Governor of Cestus III Yrolla Gari that they were turned away by the Zaldan officials when they attempted to begin their approach to unload their passengers. A recording of the subspace communication between the transport and the Zaldan Control was produced and the issue was immediately relayed to the Palais de la Concorde where the Zaldan Ambassador denied any wrong doing on the part of the Zaldans stating that the accusations were false. After the Ambassador stormed out of the council meeting, there were rumors of the Zaldan government would attempt to relinquish their membership in the United Federation of Planets. During that same time, President Bacco enlisted the help of Sonek Pran, a Professor of History at McKay University on Mars has previously worked under President T'Pragh. Pran was tasked with attempt to convince Praetor Tal'Aura of the Romulan Star Empire to continue to accept assistance from the Federation for which they had recently begun to refuse. The Praetor still refused Federation assistance for some unknown reason even though her people were experiencing a terrible famine. Pran then attempted to convince Empress Donatra to provide assistance as the Imperial Romulan State had fared better than the Romulan Star Empire. Donatra agreed after some hesitance but she was also refused when she attempted to open diplomatic relations to Tal'Aura and was rebuffed. Sensing a pattern occurring from the Zaldan and Romulan issues along with a supposed Terrorist attack on Capella IV and a tainted mineral mine, Pran began to notice a constructed pattern of events leading to a weakened political stance for the Federation all being orchestrated by an unknown group through a female Ferengi named Sekki. Sekki was later found dead and in possession of currency from a group called the Typhon Pact. The Typhon Pact was later found to be a new alliance of former Federation enemies. In December, Bacco was targeted for assassination by terrorists from the future. Commander Juel Ducane, of the 29th century Temporal Integrity Commission, doubled Bacco back on her own timeline and had the duplicate help him stop the assassination. Ducane then reintegrated the two Baccos at the insistence of Laarin Andos. 2382: Rise of the Typhon Pact In April of 2382, the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards were attacked by a cloaked vessel, and the specifications for slipstream drive stolen by agents for the Typhon Pact. Bacco ordered the true nature of this attack kept secret, with the public being told what had happened was an industrial accident. Bacco then authorized Starfleet Intelligence to run a black ops mission to prevent the Pact from building their own slipstream drive vessel. In August, she met with Ambassador K'mtok of the Klingon Empire to ask for the Klingon Defense Force's assistance in this operation. K'mtok surprised Bacco by revealing his independent knowledge of the SI operation then in progress. The successful completion of this mission by Julian Bashir and Sarina Douglas drew the ire of Tezrene, the Ambassador from the Typhon Pact to the Federation, but as neither she nor Bacco would acknowledge the Pact's work on slipstream technology, the incident ended in a stalemate. Also in August, Bacco threatened to veto a bill by the Federation Council which would have ended the Starfleet Operational Security Act before 2392, and managed to convince Councillors Cort Enaren, Krim Aldos, and Lari Beltane to support her. 2384: Breen Assassination Attempt In 2384, President Bacco attended a summit with the Imperator of the Gorn Hegemony on Orion. There, she was the target of an apparent assassination attempt by the Breen Intelligence Directorate; this operation killed her chief of staff, Esperanza Piñiero, before being apparently thwarted by Federation Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Data. This assassination attempt was later discovered to be part of an elaborate rouse to divert Starfleet forces from the Komatsu Sector. 2385: Assassination During the opening ceremony for the new in 2385, President Nanietta Bacco was assassinated with a projectile weapon. Although a Bajoran official was apprehended, further Starfleet investigation pointed to Tzenkethi involvement. In truth Bacco was the victim of a plot between the Cardassian True Way, who committed the deed, and the Bajoran Federation Councillor, Ishan Anjar, and his adviser, Galif jav Velk. Baras, a hawk and triple agent from the Bajoran Occupation, saw Bacco's government as weakening the Federation, and thought a more aggressive and militant Federation would be a more protected Federation. The True Way's goal of an independent and introverted Cardassian Union would ultimately be impoverished and weakened, and no threat to the Federation - hence his devil's bargain with them. Bacco's body was later brought to Cestus III by the . ''Online'' timeline Bacco declined to run for Federation President again, and did so without endorsing anyone as a potential successor. She stated, "I've been here too long. We need new blood and new ideas." She would also mention not feeling right leaving office during the "Romulan crisis." ::The phrase "Romulan crisis" is implied to be regarding the destruction of Romulus, but is not outright stated to be as such. It also could refer to Shinzon's coup and its aftermath, or all these events as a whole. Personal In 2314, Bacco married Roberto "Bobby" LaManna. She had a daughter, Annabella Bacco, with him before she recognized he was a con man who had been married three times previously only to skip off with the wife's worldly possessions. Bacco divorced him in 2318, before he could do the same to her. As of 2380, she had at least three grandchildren. Bacco was a fan of baseball from the inception of the Cestus Baseball League on Cestus III in 2371. During the first year of her presidential term, she arranged her travel itinerary in order to throw the ceremonial first pitch on opening day, as she had previous years as governor. Category:Humans Category:Federation Presidents Category:Political leaders Category:Politicians